


Little Red Riding Hood

by Mint__Chip



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mint__Chip/pseuds/Mint__Chip
Relationships: M4F - Relationship





	Little Red Riding Hood

[M4F] Little Red Riding Hood [Script Offer][Rape][Mdom][In the woods][Namecalling][Heavy degradation][Grinding][Rough Sex][From behind]there is a wolf so[Beast]and there is one[Slap]and a little bit of[Spanking]

SETUP  
Little girls who wander into the woods alone at night are bound to be eaten by the Big Bad Wolf. Especially if said girls are wearing a blood red cloak and seem to have lost their path. It would be a shame if someone were to... take a little bite.

or, the Big Bad Wolf hasn't had any proper release in way too long, and an poor, innocent little girl just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

GUIDELINES  
(recommended sfx, absolutely optional)  
[tone/action indications]  
*emphasis*  
Play around with this! Keep in mind that the script is just a general guideline to add some plot to the porn, so feel free to switch it up a little: adding parts, removing sentences or changing words, let your personality show through! Have some fun with this!

Important note, this was written BY an adult and meant FOR adults. All of the characters depicted are of age as well.

Thanks for reading and enjoy!

-

(cricket sounds)(forest ambiance all throughout)

[to self] There you are again, little girl. All alone in the middle of the woods, what made you think this was a good idea?

But you look so lost. Did you, perhaps, lose the trail? 

[veeery condescending] Such a shame.

(wind whoosh)

[dry chuckle] Now you look scared. Why is that, dear? Are you afraid of the dark? 

Or is it that you feel someone, or *something*, watching your every move?

[pity laugh] It's adorable, really, how you're trying so hard to find the path again, even though you can barely see what's two feet in front of you. 

Even though you're going in the opposite direction.

But you come to the woods so often, how can you be this lost? Do you have *no* sense of direction whatsoever? Is that it?

[tongue click] Such a pathetic little thing.

(leaves cracking under foot)(slow, quiet footsteps)

[at her][as charming as humanly possible] Hello, miss red hood, what brings to the depths of the forest?

[pause] There's no need to act so scared, little girl. I'm just trying to help you.

So, what bring you to this part of the woods?

[pause] Oh, your grandma's house? [short pause] So very interesting. But why are you out here so late? Shouldn't you be back home by now?

[pause] I see, grandma kept feeding you and not letting you go, huh?

[pause] Well, you looked kind of lost back there, miss. Have you, maybe, lost your way? Would you want some help?

[short pause] Aww, are you sure? The woods *do* get quite dangerous at night, you know?

[very serious, to scare the hell out of her] You wouldn't want some big bad creature to find you here, all alone in the dark, and take advantage of you, right?

(strong windy whoosh)

[mission accomplished, she's scared shitless][and you're quite satisfied with the outcome] Me? Of course, I'll help you out, little girl. Where are we headed?

[pause] So the Eastern Village, huh? I've heard they make wonderful peach cobblers over there.

[pause] Good to know it's true. Anyway, we're not that far off. Follow me, dear. 

[chuckle] As lost as you looked, you were actually going in the right direction.

(more leaves cracking)(both pairs of footsteps)

[soft laugh] Well, we're certainly heading the right way, miss red cloak. I know these woods like the palm of my hand. You'll be where you have to be in no time, trust me.

[short pause] Now, if you follow me, we'll arrive to our final destination.

(leaves rustling)

Welcome to the Southern Field, little red riding hood.

[dry, pity laugh][now you become REAL mean] Of course it's not the Eastern Village, you idiot. Did you really think I'd take you there?

[pause] I know what I said, but what in the *world* made you think I was telling the truth, sweetheart?

[short pause][annoyed] Oh, don't look at me like that, this whole situation is *your* fault and no one else's.

[pause] How? Well, *you* were the one aimleassly wandering in the middle of the woods at night, dear girl. And *you* were the one who trusted a complete stranger, a *wolf*, on top of that, to get you home.

You were *asking for it*, dear. Now, come here.

[tongue click][very aggravated] Stop fucking wriggling, you pathetic whore.

[whispering, patronizing] How was I supposed to resist, huh? When you looked so soft and innocent, in that bright red cloak of yours that you wear every day. [long lick][short pause] Yes, little girl, I've  
been watching you for quite some time...

[sniffing her for a sec][in her ear] Always so giddy, skipping your way through the forest, singing off-key tunes and looking so pure and chaste. I just want to fucking *wreck* you.

[short pause] And that's exactly what I'm gonna do.

How can I not with you prancing around in this little dress that leaves nothing to the imagination, huh? I'm surprised you're not shivering already, with how cold it is...

Allow me to warm you up a little.

[struggling sounds][tongue click]

[short pause][vvvv annoyed] I told you (smack) *to stop* (smack) *fucking* (smack) *wriggling* (smack). 

Oh, don't cry, stupid brat, you like it when I smack your pretty little ass (smack).

And you *love* it when I press my hard cock against it, huh? And when I reach forward...?

Fuck, you're even *dirtier* than I thought you were, already so fucking wet, [dry chucke] and for what? 

[grunting] You like it, don't you? You're *thrilled* at the idea of a big, bad wolf taking you in the middle of the forest. 

[spit] You filthy little slut.

[pause][sarcastic laugh] Oh? Is that so? And what makes you think I give a shit that this is your first time? Hm? 

[short pause] Now, you listen to me, brainless fucking whore: you're gonna stay still while I fuck you. I don't care about how you're feeling, the only thing that matters is my own fucking pleasure. 

[whisper] Because that's all you're good for: being a goddamn cum dumpster. 

[mocking tone] Your idiotic little brain doesn't seem to understand. You do exactly as I say. 

If I want to grab your tits like *this*, you stay still and don't fight it [short pause]; if I want to touch your dripping pussy like *this* (wet sounds, keep 'em coming for a bit), you stay still and fucking take it.

[pause][mocking] Yes, keep crying like that, stupid fucking brat. Scream all you want, *nobody* will hear you.

You should be thankful I'm stretching you out beforehand, bitch. 

[annoyed muttering] These fucking-... (clothes ripping) Always getting in the fucking way.

Let's keep the cloak, though. It reminds me of the first time I saw you.

(stop the wet sounds for a sec)

Pretty sure you're ready... Now bend over the rock.

[pause](slap her into next week) Did that sound like a fucking question, whore? Bend. Over.

(smack) Now, that wasn't that hard, was it? You're learning, brat, good job.

[time for some improv, sir! keep in mind that you're literally an animal, so yeah, fuck her like that, grunts and groans and of course -m a n s o u n d s- are always welcome]  
[some inspo bc we like to be degraded in this household]

Now spread your fucking legs, filthy whore. 

Ugh, stop acting like you don't like it, you're gripping my cock so fucking tightly.

And now you're pushing back, you hypocrite. Keep it going.

[short pause] I don't care that it hurts, [grunt] feels good for me and that's all that matters.

What if I wrap my claws around your neck, huh? Would that make you shut up?

And what if I bite your shoulder? [short pause] Stop struggling, you're gonna love it. (hard biting)

[short pause] You're crying a lot for someone who's clenching *so hard* around my cock. You want me to keep going, don't you?

[anything along the lines of bitch, whore and slut is great; be as rude and humiliating as you possibly can: we're not trying to be nice here, we want to HURT SOME FEELINGS] 

Are you gonna cum on my cock, slut? Even though I'm taking your virginity in the middle of the woods?

You're literally just a fucktoy, an object to stick my cock in.

But you have *such* a tight fucking pussy, fuck.

[and then she keeps crying and then you come inside her because why not, it's convenient]

[after the big finish][pulling out] You may be a brainless whore, but virgin pussy *does* feel like Heaven.

[pause][dry chuckle][very mean] I'm not gonna help you get back, idiot. Find your own goddamn path.

[pause] Not my problem that you have no sense of direction whatsoever.

[as patronizing as possible] Just a quick tip: don't wear bright red hoods, they attract unwanted attention. I told you before, you wouldn't want anybody to take adantage of you, right?

[short pause] Oh, and before I forget: [whispery] I don't want to see you walking around here anymore. Not unless you have my pups growing inside you. [and just like that, you leave]

(leaves cracking)(final wind woosh)


End file.
